Nightmare
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: Sakura has a nightmare after retrieving the Flame of the Ruined Country.


**Title: **Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, not mine.

**Pairing:** The beginning of Sakura/Eiji

**Spoiler:** Based off the events of Task 31.

**Author's Notes:** Watching Task 31 led me to think that there is a spark between Eiji and Sakura. Not everyone would agree, that's their opinions, this is mine. Since no one else has written it, I decided to. This will probably be a one shot deal, though I may write a sequel. Please no flames bases solely on pairing.

**Author's Notes 2: **This is the first time I've written in a fiction based fandom. It was an enlightening experience for me. I hope I did well. Constructive Criticism is appreciated.

Sakura tossed in her bed, her face betraying the contents of her dreams, a nightmare replaying the events of earlier that day. "Takaoka-san" she murmured in her sleep.

_"Hurry… go!" Takaoka Eiji yelled, blocking Gai for the moment, keeping him from firing upon her. _

_Sakura ran for the barrier, dodging the fire from Gai, the last shot hitting her mere meters from the barrier that was keeping their fellow Boukengers from entering the area surrounding the Precious. Using her scope shot, she fired at the barrier and broke it, deactivating the protection the Questers had put up. _

_Suddenly a piercing scream broke through her consciousness and she turned, to see Gai striking Eiji, slashing at him downward from his shoulder. 'No!! Takaoka-san!' her mind screamed, but words failed her. As she stood up she heard Gai speak and as she looked at them, she saw Gai slash across Eiji's stomach and even from afar, she could see the blood seeping onto his silver jacket. 'He's going to die!', she thought, her heart stopping for a moment, before she ran for him. "Takaoka-san!!" _

_Eiji looked over at her and smiled holding out his hand, giving her a thumbs up before he collapsed, his body still as Sakura reached him. _

"Takaoka-san!" Sakura cried, sitting up in bed, her breath labored as put a hand to her heart, trying to steady its erratic beating. She slipped out of her bed and into her slippers, reaching for her robe as she headed out of her room, cautiously heading down the deserted corridors towards the SGS infirmary.

Sakura opened the door to Eiji's room and silently slipped inside. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at over at him, his chest covered in bandages, and pain-lines etched in his face as he slept. "Takaoka-san" she whispered, walking over to him.

Eiji opened his eyes, even infirmed, his senses were as sharp as ever, "Nee-san" he murmured attempting to sit up some and gasping as the pain lanced through him.

"No… you need to lie down, you need your rest" Sakura said putting a hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"I'm fine" Eiji protested, still in a half sitting position.

"Please, Takaoka-san?" Sakura asked softly.

Eiji lay back down, and looked up at her "What are you doing here at…," he paused to look at the clock, "two in the morning Sakura-san?" He laughed a bit roughly "Natsuki-chan said it was good enough for you to know I was going to be alright?"

Sakura bit her lip "True enough" she looked down at the bed Eiji laid upon and placed her hand upon Eiji's. "Takaoka-san, I didn't want to see you with the others, I didn't want them to…to…" she trailed off, a bit lost at what she was trying to say to him.

"Didn't want them to what Sakura-san?" Eiji asked, his voice laced with curiosity.

"I thought you were going to die!" Sakura blurted out, her fingers intertwining with Eiji's. "I was scared today; I didn't want you to die!"

"Sakura…neesan," Eiji said, squeezing her hand. "It takes more than what Gai has to kill me." He looked up at her, "Why didn't you come to see me earlier?"

"I didn't want them to see me cry" she whispered.

"Cry? Over me?" Eiji asked, surprised at that admission from his pink-counterpart. "Why would you cry over me?"

"I don't know." She shifted so she was kneeling on the floor next to Eiji's bed, her head resting next to the hand she was still holding.

There was silence between them for awhile and just when Eiji thought Sakura had fallen asleep, "I had a nightmare tonight." Sakura whispered, lifting her head up to look at him.

"About what? Is that why you came to see me Sakura-san?" Eiji asked, turning his head to the side to meet her eyes.

She nodded "I dreamt about today. I saw Gai slashing at you. I saw… I saw you fall."

"Sakura-san, I'm going to be alright" he said squeezing her hand gently.

Sakura stood up, still holding his hand and looked down at him, "My heart stopped today Takaoka-san, when I saw him slash you."

'Her heart? Over me? What?' Eiji's thoughts started racing as she said that. "Your heart?" He managed to say, which was not at all what he wanted to say but was all that came out.

She nodded "I don't know why. I don't know what it means." She looked unease "I should go and let you get some rest. Good night Takaoka-san."

As she went to let go of his hand, Eiji caught it once again and held it tightly "No! I mean… you could stay here, if you'd like. I mean, I'd like you to stay Sakura-san" he took a deep breath, "it's boring in here."

Sakura smiled and her heart fluttered slightly, 'why does it do that' she wondered to herself. "I'll stay with you, so you won't be bored."

Eiji smiled and carefully shifted on the infirmary bed, making enough room for Sakura to lie down next to him. "Here, the chairs are not comfortable."

Sakura blushed slightly; glad the darkness was there to hide it. She carefully lay down next to him, still holding his hand, before letting it go, where it came to rest on her hip. "Good night, Takaoka-san."

"Night, Sakura-san" Eiji replied, as he leaned over to kiss her cheek softly. He watched her fall asleep before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to claim him.


End file.
